Origin Shadow Magic
Origin Shadow Magic is one the founding magics in Flurutus. It is said to have been the sole originator of Void Akehura, Shadow Akehura, and many of the other akehura to Void-related spells. Verioth Nominis Umbra is, therefore, the creator of Void Magic. Despite this magics successor's being extremely harmful to the body, this particular type of magic did not effect Verioth like those do everyone else. Description A more powerful version of the Shadow Magic most would use. Verioth actually created this type of magic from shadows themselves, while most other Shadow magics are a watered down version of this. It allows her to control most shadows around her own body and use it as a weapon. The more shadows she has at her command, the stronger her attacks get. Her attacks are at their strongest during nighttime. Verioth always complained about the fact that no one was ever completely able to learn this type of magic. Every other type of Shadow magic seems to be weaker than her own and when she died a few centuries later, the Origin Shadow Magic died with her. Spells Shadow Support * Verioth cloaks herself in an aura of shadows, amplifying her own shadow techniques. The use of this spell improves her overall physical performance, including strength, speed, and endurance. Aside from improved performance, Verioth gains the ability to morph in and out of shadows much more quickly now, giving her much swifter, intangible movement, and an erratic fighting style. Shadow * Kind of a simplistic skill, really. This spell can either be used in battle or not but due to its use outside of it, she normally uses it outside of battle. The spell opens a small black puddle of shadows below her and she falls into it, making her virtually untouchable outside of it. She is able to move at very quick speeds while inside the shadowy puddle, allowing her to get away from situations if she absolutely needs to. This technique is one of the main reasons she is called "The Great Shadow". Yamato no Shadow * Planting her hand on the ground, she uses the shadows around her to create eight snakes that will lash out and bite into the opponent. This attack is a mid to long range attack and once the enemy is bitten, they hold their enemy there. She does not need a lot of shadows around her for this attack to work, and can use her own shadow to suffice as a conjuring for the snakes. If she has more shadows around her, then of course, this attack will be stronger and she will be able to use more snakes to attack with. Shadow Guard * This spell is one that is entirely reliant on her own shadow. This is a defensive only skill and allows to use her shadow to create a dome of shadows to protect her from incoming attacks. The more shadows she has at her disposal, the denser the dome will become. Blade of Shadows * Verioth forms a blade of shadows that extends from each of her arms, past her fists. She can send small blasts of shadow magic at her opponents from the tip of the blades, as well as having all the proficiency of using a real blade, being able to pierce her enemy on contact. Despite having a slight amount of range, it can only be shot so far until it's dodge-able. Users with more proficiency than her in sword fighting will be able to best her Blade of Shadows more often than not. Category:Akehura Category:Lost Akehura Category:Body Akehura Category:Genesis